


Heaven is being with you

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: What is Heaven anyway? [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Post Reveal, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Chloe didn't know what to expect of her afterlife, but it certainly wasn't this.





	1. Meetings and Partings

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chloe's perspective from 'What is Heaven anyway?'.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta reader Hannah for making sure it all made sense!

Chloe breathed her last surrounded by her family; Trixie now a mother herself, and her children about to have children of their own; John the spitting image of his father, except he had her eyes, practically running Lux and enjoying the life Lucifer used to lead before they met, sans the constant drinking; and Lucifer almost the same as the first time she saw him, a smattering of grey in his beard courtesy of his mortality around her the only sign of the years that passed.

Lucifer leaned in close to her as he felt her life begin to slip away.  
"I love you, Lucifer Morningstar." she said, voice soft as her breath ebbed away.  
"I love you too, Chloe Jane Decker." he whispered, lips brushing her forehead, and she felt at peace as her eyes drifted shut for the last time.

\-----------------*-----------------

When she woke up, she was stood in front of a pair of huge silver gates. She could feel that she was young again, body free from aches and pains, and looking down at herself confirmed that. After a moment, a tall man with soft dirty blond curls and a pair of large tawny wings approached from the gates. He was dressed in a long, dark, silvery-grey coat and clutching a scroll.  
"Hello Chloe Decker. I am the Archangel Gabriel, welcome to the Silver City. If you would just follow me?" he said, with a soft Middle-Eastern accent, before turning around and heading through the gates.

She followed him to an area that looked like an Ancient Greek amphitheater, rows of tall steps leading down to a semicircular stage. People of all shapes, sizes, races and ages sat on the steps, spread haphazardly around the area as Gabriel made his way down to the stage. Chloe sat down somewhere towards the middle, and he began his speech.

After a minute or so, Chloe found herself tuning out the angel’s voice and looking around, taking in the Silver City. Everything was very clean, in shades of white and silver, with the occasional pop of gold. It seemed to be set out like a great metropolis, everything ordered in neat rows, coming down from a temple in the distance. Looking up, she realised she could see the stars, far more than she’d ever seen in LA, despite the fact that looking around it seemed to be day.

As she was pondering this, Gabriel finished his speech and everyone started to leave, getting up and wandering into the city proper. She followed the crowd, not quite sure where she was going, until she heard a familiar voice she hadn’t heard in decades.  
"Chloe! Monkey, over here!"  
Turning towards the sound, she gasped and ran towards the speaker, hugging him for all she was worth.  
"Dad! I’ve missed you so much Dad."  
"I know Monkey. But you did so well with your life, I’m proud of you Chloe." he replied, returning the hug with the same amount of pent up emotion.

After a while, they drew back from one another.  
"Your mother’s waiting back at the house. I’ll answer any of your questions about here while we’re walking, cause I’m guessing you tuned out for most of the speech. I know I did and from what I’ve heard, Gabriel is more boring than Uriel, though I’m not quite sure how."  
She took his arm, and they chatted as they walked down the street. He explained how you could check up on your loved ones on Earth, if someone on Earth talked to you you'd know, and how your space moulded itself to your idea of Heaven, minus any people.

When they reached the house, Penelope was waiting for them, and pulled her daughter into an embrace. It hadn't been as long since they last met, but Chloe had still missed her mother.

They spent a long time catching up, and Chloe periodically checked in on her children and Lucifer. John found her one day watching slightly sadly as Lucifer played a set in his club.  
"You miss him, don't you?" he asked, startling her a little as she hadn't noticed him approaching.  
"Yeah. I wish he could have met you."  
"I'd've liked to meet him. You both made each other very happy."

Time passes differently in Heaven, so she had no idea how long it had been since she died when she heard Trixie's voice in her head, clear as a bell.  
**_"Hey Mom. I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you're happy in Heaven and you got to see Grandma and Granddad again. I thought I should tell you that Lucifer's going back to Hell, so John's taking over Lux. I miss you. We all miss you."_**

She immediately went to check on Lucifer, and saw him stood on the beach with John, Trixie, and Maze, the same beach where they'd shared their first kiss and he'd told her was where he arrived on Earth. It was dark, but Chloe could see all four of them clearly. They stood together on the sand, the only sound the soft murmur of the waves on the shore, before Lucifer spoke.  
_"I never thought that I'd ever care about a human child, or have one of my own, but I'm glad that I did. You've taught me so much, both of you, but it hurts too much to stay here any longer. Take care of Lux John, I know you’ll do a great job, and Beatrice, I know you will be the most badass, demon-trained ninja grandma ever. You both know how to contact me if you need to, right?"_  
They both nodded, and Chloe could see the tears glistening in Trixie’s eyes before she threw her arms round Lucifer. He stiffened momentarily, still surprised at sudden displays of affection, before returning the hug and getting John to join in too. He pressed a kiss to both their foreheads and held them both tight to him.  
_"I love you both so much. Never forget that."_

After a moment, he released them and turned to Maze.  
_"Mazikeen, my oldest friend. Are you sure you want to stay here?"_  
_"Yeah. I’ll miss you though Lucifer. Come back and visit sometimes, okay?"_    
_"I will Maze. If you ever want to return to Hell, just call."_  
They stood for a moment facing one another, Lucifer’s hand on Maze’s shoulder, before he pulled the demon into a tight embrace, his eyes glistening.  
_"I’ll miss you Mazie. Be happy."_  
Maze was stunned for a moment at the sudden, uncharacteristic display of affection, but soon returned the embrace and whispered in his ear.  
_"I’m sure she misses you too."_  
Lucifer’s tears spilled over onto his cheeks at that, and Chloe could feel herself start to cry too at the sudden ache in her chest. Eventually he pulled back and swiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand.  
_"Goodbye Lucifer."_ Maze said, voice slightly wobbly.  
_"I’ll miss you Lucifer. Come back and visit sometime."_ Trixie said, her tone making sure there was no argument.  
_"Goodbye Dad. I’ll make sure to keep a good scotch in the penthouse for when you come and visit, and I’ll take good care of the Corvette."_ John said with a slightly watery smile.  
_"Goodbye. And thank you all."_  
He turned away from them and looked out at the stars over the ocean.  
_"Let’s give Lucifer some space kids."_ Maze said, gently ushering them back towards the city.

Lucifer stood silently for a moment before turning his gaze Heavenwards, and Chloe could have sworn he was looking directly at her, despite the fact that she knew he couldn’t see her.  
_"Chloe, my love, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I wanted to tell you I’m returning to Hell. It will never be somewhere I consider home, but it’s too painful to stay on Earth any longer when here doesn’t feel like home anymore. People told me that the pain would get easier to bear, and that may be true for mortals, but I’m not and I’ve lost too many of those I love to stay."_  
Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he spoke, and he paused for a moment to attempt to wipe some of them away with an unsteady hand.  
_"I keep thinking I’ve seen you. I see blonde ponytails and my heart leaps to think I might see you again, and then they turn around and my heart is wrenched out of my chest. When that happens it hurts to breathe and I can’t stay here and go on like this. I miss you so much Chloe. I hope you’re happy up there, and you got to see your father again. Goodbye, my love."_

He spread his wings, their dim glow illuminating the sand around him as their children and Maze watched on. With one last lingering look at the stars, Lucifer flapped his wings once and was gone.

The beach stayed in front of her for a moment longer, before the connection flickered and died.


	2. Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifer returned to Hell, Gabriel began to become concerned by Chloe's mood, and enlisted some help to try and make her happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also beta read by the awesome Hannah.

John and Penelope walked into Chloe's room and found her sat hugging her knees to her chest, tears running down her cheeks as she tried and failed to connect to Lucifer again. John crouched down beside her and put his arms around her.  
"What's the matter Monkey?"  
"H-he's gone. I c-can't see him a-anymore." she sobbed, and turned in to her father's arms.  
"Oh Chloe sweetie, I'm so sorry." Penelope said, joining the family hug, knowing how hard it is to lose the love of your life, and imagining it must be a million times worse to know you won't ever see them again.

After a while, she had calmed down a bit and relayed to her parents what had happened, not telling them what Lucifer had said to her but giving them a general idea. They tried their best to offer her comfort, and Chloe was grateful for that.

Lucifer occasionally visited their kids and grandkids on Earth, and Chloe checked in on him every time. Seeing him was always bittersweet, because although she saw him smiling with them, and with his usual sharp wit, his smile never quite reached his eyes and he didn’t exude the manic cheerfulness that she had grown to love.

She started moving through the City like a ghost, head full of memories of her life with Lucifer.  
"Are you alright, Chloe Decker?" Gabriel’s voice startled her out of her memories.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. And just Chloe is fine Gabriel."  
"Are you sure? I haven't seen you smiling in quite a while."  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Just feeling a bit down. Thanks for your concern though." she said, before brushing past him and continuing on her way. Gabriel looked slightly confused at her retreating back. No soul in Heaven had ever felt anything other than happiness before, and he didn't know what to do about it. After a moment he took flight, heading to the higher levels of the City to consult with his siblings on how to make her happy again and not risk the wrath of their father.

\-----------------*-----------------

When he landed in the square outside the angel's rooms, the only ones who were around were Michael and Raphael.  
"Hello Raph, Michael. I need your help." he said, as the other two archangels turned to him.  
"Of course brother, what's wrong?" Raphael asked, her familiar accent calming some of his nerves.  
"There is an unhappy soul here, and I would like your help in making her happy again, without letting Father know."  
"Can you tell me where to find this soul? I will see what I can do Gabe."  
"Thank you Raph. She was headed towards the viewpoint."

When Raphael reached the viewpoint, she found Chloe sat with her legs hanging over the edge and looking out across the cosmos. She was lost in thought and didn't notice Raphael sitting down next to her.  
"Not a lot of souls come up here." she said, and Chloe felt slightly relaxed by her soothing French accent.  
"It’s quiet, and the view is amazing. Sometimes I just want to be alone, and here is a nice place to do it." she said, glancing at the newcomer. She had dark auburn hair braided to lie close to her head, tanned skin, and soft hazel eyes. A pair of silvery-blue wings rested comfortably against her back, almost blending in with her robe.  
"My name is Raphael, and you are Chloe Decker, correct?"  
"Please, just call me Chloe."  
"Alright. Gabriel said that you were feeling unhappy. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"I don't think so. I miss my husband, but I don't think that you have the power to bring him here or take me to him."  
Suddenly, Raphael realised exactly who this human was.  
"I wish I could help you with that, but I believe that neither my brother or my Father want him to return here. I miss him sometimes too, but Father has forbidden any of us from talking to him outside of any tasks He set us."  
"Lucifer said that you were one of the few siblings he wouldn't mind seeing again. And that was a very short list."  
Raphael grimaced a little when Chloe said Lucifer, and she noticed, suddenly worried she had committed some massive faux-pas.  
"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't say his name here, should I?"  
"No, it's ok. Nothing bad will happen if you speak my brother's name, but it's still a little hard to be reminded that he's not Samael, my perpetually happy, cheeky and boisterous youngest brother anymore. I may not have been able to talk to him, but I have kept an eye on him and it saddened me to see how dark he became. You were good for him Chloe."

The two women sat in silence for a while, both lost in their memories of Lucifer, until Raphael spoke.  
"This is where he Fell. That’s why neither souls nor angels come up here often. I would have stopped Michael hurting him so badly if Gabe hadn’t held me back."  
"Lucifer never talked much about it, but I think that is part of the reason he doesn’t hate you."  
"I spent a lot of time while we were growing up healing him. That is my gift, like his is desire and Amenadiel’s is time. He was forever getting himself hurt, and in the beginning he and Michael were inseparable. They drifted apart as Sa-Lucifer spent more and more time working on the stars, but he loved his brother. I couldn’t bear to see the pain on his face before he Fell, because I could tell that Michael turning against him hurt much more than any physical injury ever could."  
"He never talked much about the time before his Fall."

They sat talking for a while, before Raphael excused herself to return to her brothers.  
"Raph! Can you help her?" Gabe asked, as soon as she had landed and folded her wings neatly behind her.  
"We do not have the power to help her. Chloe Decker desperately misses her husband, and we cannot bring him here. Neither he nor Father would allow it."  
"The unhappy soul is our brother's consort? Father's miracle?" Michael asked. "Surely she can't be under his influence anymore."  
"They love each other dearly, brother. She was immune to his charms, so there’s not really any influence for her to have been under."  
"There must have been something. I can't imagine any human genuinely loving him."  
"Our brother has grown a lot during his latest stint on Earth, and many humans genuinely cared and care for him. I am sure that Chloe Decker would gladly disavow you of that notion." Raphael said, reaching the end of her patience at his constant insistence that Lucifer was evil, and unworthy of being loved.  
"I am going to check her biography, to see if there are any other things that may make her happy, if you want to join me Raph?" Gabriel quickly interjected, not wanting to see them fighting.  
"I have some reading to do, to catch up with human medicine, but thank you for the offer." she replied, shooting a glare at Michael before walking into their quarters.  
"I'm going to see Chloe. Good luck searching Gabe." Michael said, before taking off to fly to the viewpoint.

\-----------------*-----------------

Chloe was just getting up and about to return to her parents when an angel walked up to her. When she first saw him, she thought it was Lucifer and her heart leapt, but then she noticed all the things that were slightly wrong. The angel was clean-shaven, and his black curls were just a little too long, and free of any product. Folded out of the way behind him, was a pair of golden wings, unlike the pure white she'd seen so often. As he got closer, she saw that his eyes were missing the gentle warmth present in Lucifer's gaze whenever he looked at her. He stopped in front of her, between the viewpoint and the City.  
"Hello Chloe. I am the Archangel Michael." he began, with a confident smirk on his face and his ancient, almost Italian accent jarred at her even more. Before he could say any more, Chloe pulled back her fist and hit him hard in the face, looking both angry and heartbroken. His head snapped back from the unexpected force, but it didn't hurt him.  
"That was for Lucifer. And you don't get to call me Chloe. It's Chloe Decker." she hissed at him before pushing past and striding towards the City. After a moment, Michael turned and jogged after her.

"Wait! I just wanted to find out what was making you unhappy and see if I could do anything to help." he said as he caught up with her.  
"I doubt you can. I miss my husband desperately, but Raphael said that you couldn't bring him here. I very much doubt he would ever want to see you again anyway." she replied, not caring about the biting edge to her words. The angel slowed to match her pace, and continued to talk.  
"Why do you miss him? I doubt he felt anything more than lust for you. Any capacity for love he might have had was destroyed when he turned against Father."  
"You are **_so_** wrong! He has an enormous capacity for love, and you'd be able to see that if you paid the slightest bit of attention to him. He’s your brother, how can you think so low of him?" she practically shouted at him, stopping dead and whirling round to face him.  
"He may have been my brother once, but that changed the moment he rebelled. Samael was my brother, he is the Adversary, Satan, the Prince of Lies." he replied, bitterness in every word.  
"He never lies Michael, and if you can't wrap your head around the fact that he isn't evil or really anything like he's been painted, and I genuinely love him, then you should go. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Goodbye Michael." she said, suddenly feeling weary of the conversation. She turned on her heel and strode off towards her space and her parents, leaving Michael stood slightly stunned and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! Next chapter should be coming next week.


	3. Books and Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to help Chloe, Gabriel visits the Library of souls, and starts his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta reader Hannah for making sure this made sense!

After Michael left, Gabriel made his way to the Library of Souls, an impressive pillared building with a shining silver dome containing the biographies of every soul to have ever lived. Walking up the steps and through the enormous doors, he was greeted by one of the human souls who chose to spend their time amongst the never-ending shelves and dignified weight of thousands of years of human history. A soul's biography comes into existence at the moment of death, so every so often there would be a whisper of pages as the nearby books shuffled to accommodate a new entry.  
"Hello Gabriel. What brings you here?" they asked, intrigued at his presence, as the archangels hardly ever visited the Library.  
"I would like to find a biography of a specific soul, can you help me with that?"  
"Of course! Whose biography do you wish to locate?"  
"Chloe Jane Decker. Thank you."

The soul ushered him to a table to sit and wait while they found Chloe's book, and as he sat, his gaze came to rest on the two books set aside on a table of their own, away from the eternal shelves of humanity. One of the books was an enormous tome, folio size and thousands of pages thick. The dark leather cover was decorated with intricate geometric patterns, embossed in muted gold, spiralling and wrapping around the archangel's sigil in the middle. Uriel's sigil. The only one of the Heavenly Host to die. Gabriel could remember the grief throughout the Host when it appeared, and just looking at it brought a lump to his throat. No-one had dared to open it, and it sat untouched on the table since the day it was created. The Host all knew that Lucifer had killed him with Azrael's blade, and many were quick to heap that on top of the things he was blamed for, but he and Raph had looked in on him afterwards, not quite believing he was capable of destroying any of their siblings permanently. No matter how much he proclaimed his hatred of all who still resided in the Silver City, they both knew he had never killed anyone before and wouldn't do it unless he was truly desperate, so when they looked in they had seen how much it destroyed him.

Next to Uriel's tome sat a slimmer volume, the only handwritten and bound book in the Library, and the only one whose subject is still alive. It was almost the same size as the human biographies, only a little thicker, and was simply bound in black leather, tied shut with a single eight-pointed silver star and a few Enochian characters embossed on the front. That one had also not been touched since the day it was put there, back when the Library was just a few empty shelves at the dawn of humanity. Father had told them what the Library was to become a short while before Lucifer rebelled, and afterwards Michael had spent every spare moment holed up in his room, eventually emerging with the book and putting the first book in the Library. When curiosity got the better of him and Gabriel had gone to see what it was, he decided against opening the book when he saw that Michael had embossed Samael on the cover. It soon became obvious to the rest of the Host that Michael found it easier to believe his twin was dead, and Lucifer was an entirely different person than to try and reconcile the memories of the days when they believed nothing would ever come between them with the angel he had broken and thrown into Hell.

The soul returned with Chloe's biography and broke him out of his thoughts, and he thanked them before beginning to read, searching for things that made her happy. A lot of happiness in her early life came from her father, and something called ‘Hawaiian Bread’. Souls didn't have to eat, but they could, so food was an acceptable option. He decided that that would be a good place to start, but was well aware that it may not be enough. Taking biographies out of the Library was forbidden, but his Father had gifted one of his younger sisters with the power to duplicate any of them, so Gabriel made his way to the desk by the entrance.

"Hello Raziel."  
"Hello Gabe! Long time no see brother. What brings you to the Library?" she asked, looking up and grinning when she heard his voice.  
"I really should see you more often sister. I came for a biography, could you make a copy of this one for me?" he said, smiling back at his younger sister.  
"Of course. Can I ask why?"  
"Chloe Decker is unhappy here, and Raphael says it is because she misses our brother. As we can’t bring him here, I’m looking for other things that make her happy."  
"Anything I can do to help?" she asked, handing him the copy and putting the original to one side to be shelved later.  
"If you want to help make a list of possibilities that would be helpful. I think it will take a few attempts to find a solution."  
"I'll do that. If you need anything else, you can always find me here."  
"Thank you Raziel."

As Gabriel walked down the steps from the Library, he bumped into a very annoyed looking Michael.  
"In my opinion, that soul is a lost cause. I wouldn't bother trying to help her, she's too far under our brother's influence."  
"What happened Michael?"  
"She punched me in the face! I introduced myself and she punched me!" he replied indignantly.  
"Did she say why?"  
"She said it was for _him_ , and then wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. Trying to make her happy is a pointless exercise." he spat.  
"I still wish to try brother, but you do not have to help. If she has that reaction to seeing you, it may be worth staying away from her, at least for the time being."  
"I still think it’s a waste of time, but if you want to, that’s your decision." He turned away and took off in the direction of the training fields.

The next time Chloe went to the viewpoint, Gabriel went to find John with the ingredients for Hawaiian Bread sandwiches, as described in Chloe's biography. He knocked on the door of the space he shared with her and Penelope, and was quite glad when he was the one who answered.  
"Gabriel! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised at his presence as angels don't usually visit humans in their space.  
"Hello John Decker. I have noticed that Chloe has been, er, unhappy here, since my brother returned to his domain, so I was looking for other things that made her happy. To that end, I have brought the ingredients for Hawaiian bread sandwiches." he explained, and handed over the basket he was carrying, feeling slightly awkward.  
"Thanks Gabriel. She really misses him. I wouldn't have thought that any of you would want to help, considering who he is."  
"He may have fallen, but he's still our brother. Not all of us believe the Fall was fair punishment." he said sincerely. "Thank you for helping, John Decker."

\-----------------*-----------------

When Chloe got back from the viewpoint, the room was filled with the smell of her father's cooking.  
"Hey Monkey! I made Hawaiian bread sandwiches." he called as she walked through the door, sliding one onto a plate and pushing it towards her. Chloe smiled as she picked it up and took a bite.  
"Thanks Dad." There was a definite smile on her face as she finished the rest of the sandwich, and pushed the plate back towards him when she was done.  
"Um, Dad, if you don't mind me asking, where did this come from?" she asked.  
"Gabriel came round today with the ingredients. He said he'd noticed you were missing Lucifer, and was looking for things to make you feel better. I thought it was very kind." he replied, beginning to tidy the remaining ingredients away.  
"Yeah, Gabriel seems really nice, even if he's a bit uncertain sometimes." she said, and returned to her space with a smile on her face for the first time since Lucifer left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folio is one of the largest book sizes, with a cover size of 12x19 inches (30.5x48 cm).
> 
> Thank you for reading, next chapter next week!


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing his plan, Gabriel enlists the help of some familiar souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, it was harder to write than I expected and real life got in the way. (Exams and coursework deadlines. Urgh.) 
> 
> Thanks again to my awesome beta reader Hannah.

The happiness brought by the sandwiches didn't last long, and as Gabriel read more of Chloe's biography he didn't find many things that brought her happiness that could be replicated in the Silver City. After her father's death, happiness was brought by Daniel, successfully solving cases, and her daughter. Cases and Beatrice were out of the question, as there was no murder in Heaven and Beatrice’s time had not yet come. Daniel was still a possible option, as although they had divorced they remained friends. The next thing that consistently made Chloe happy was nights out with the 'Tribe', a group consisting of Chloe, Dr Linda Martin, Ella Lopez, Charlotte Richards, and Mazikeen of the Lilim. Mazikeen was still on Earth, and would never be allowed in the Silver City, but the rest of them were here.

Gabriel spent a little while locating the three women and Daniel, before arranging for them to meet again for something like the nights they'd had on Earth. He asked Daniel to meet her separately, after he realised that Tribe Nights were always girls only.

A couple of weeks after the happiness from the sandwiches had faded, Chloe was walking through the City when a familiar voice called her name.  
"Chloe! Chlo, wait up!"  
She turned around, and saw Dan running up to her, waving frantically. He also looked like he was the same age as when they'd first met Lucifer, as she did, and she smiled to see his face again. He died a couple of years before her, so neither of them had seen each other in quite a while.  
"Dan!" she exclaimed and pulled him into a hug as soon as he got close enough. "How have you been?"  
"It's been good Chloe. I'm getting to spend all the time I wished I'd had on Earth with Charlotte. How are you doing?" he asked, as Chloe let him go and they started walking.  
"I’m doing ok. I'm getting to spend time with Dad again, and I check up on Trixie and John and our grandkids from time to time. Trixie's a grandma too now. Have you seen our great-grandson?"  
"I haven't really been checking in on people on Earth much lately. I've been a little busy, um, making up for lost time." Dan replied, looking slightly sheepish and blushing a little.  
"Lottie had a son, and she named him Daniel. He's adorable. I didn't get to meet him, he was born after I got here, but I saw him when Lucifer met him." she said, with a small smile at the memory of Lucifer in his suit looking so out of place holding the tiny child.  
"I'll have to check up on them. How is Lucifer anyway?"  
"I- I don't know. He went back to Hell, and I can't check in on him there." she replied, the mood suddenly subdued as they reached the viewpoint.

They sat down in silence next to each other, Dan marvelling at the beauty of the vast expanse of the cosmos stretched out before them.  
"Wow... It's beautiful." Dan breathed.   
"I know. I come up here a lot. It's a nice place to sit and think." she replied, continuing to stare out into the stars. They sat in silence for a while, before Dan spoke up.  
"You miss him, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do. It's hard knowing that we won't get to see each other again."  
"I'm guessing his siblings can't do anything about that."  
"Yeah. I've only met Gabriel, Raphael and Michael, and Gabriel and Raphael both seemed sorry that they couldn't do anything."  
"What about Michael?"  
"Michael is a dick. He thinks that no-one could love Lucifer. I punched him in the face."  
Dan smirked a bit at that.  
"I always knew you were a badass. Punching an archangel in the face. Lucifer would've loved to see that."  
Chloe smiled a little at that thought, remembering his reaction the first time she'd ranted at his Father, just after he'd admitted his fears that she was being manipulated into falling for him, pacing around his penthouse making rude gestures at the ceiling as he sat back watching, a mixture of amusement and wonder on his face.

They sat reminiscing for a while, until they agreed they should head back to the City. They parted ways at one of the City's many squares.  
"If you ever want some different company, Charlotte and I would be happy to see you."   
"Thanks Dan. I'll come by sometime." she said, giving him one last hug before they walked off in different directions.

Later on, Chloe was sat talking with her parents when there was a knock on the door. John got up to answer it, and Chloe kept talking with Penelope until he spoke up.  
"Hey Chloe, there are people at the door for you." he said, as he walked back to sit with his wife. She got up and as soon as she saw who it was a wide smile broke out across her face.  
"Linda! Ella! Charlotte!"  
"Hey Chloe! Good to see you again!" Ella said, immediately coming in for a hug.  
"Good to see you too. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, returning the hug.  
"We've come to collect you for the first Heavenly Tribe Night! Charlotte's gonna take us to a karaoke bar."   
"There's bars here?" Chloe asked, genuinely surprised.  
"Yes there are. I was surprised too, but it's impossible to get more than pleasantly buzzed and do something stupid, and lots of souls apparently want somewhere to dance and sing with friends." Charlotte said.  
"Alright, lead the way!" Chloe said, calling goodbye to her parents and shutting the door behind her.

When they got to the bar, it looked very similar to the one that hosted the first ever Tribe Night on Earth. Soon enough, the four of them found seats at the bar with their chosen drinks sat in front of them, and Chloe couldn’t help but smile at how easily they returned to the happy gossip that filled all their nights out on Earth. Both Ella and Linda looked to have chosen to appear like they'd just finished college, and were both sipping on tall fruity-looking cocktails, complete with tiny umbrellas, while Charlotte looked the same as she did just before she died and had quite a large glass of rosé in front of her. Chloe had gone for a glass of top-shelf Scotch, having developed a taste for it when she married Lucifer. They sat and chatted for a while, discussing angels and what they’d seen of the Silver City. Raphael had apparently chatted quite a bit with Linda, and was very interested in her application of human psychology to Celestials. Amenadiel was the only angel that Charlotte had really talked to, and the same with Ella.

After a while, the ladies had cultivated enough of a buzz to bite the bullet and take to the stage for karaoke. Ella chose their song, and refused to tell any of the others what it was until they were up on stage. None of them could stifle their giggles when the opening notes of 'One of us' started to play, garnering some slightly strange looks from others in the bar, but none of them cared, dancing around the stage as they sang. Once that song was over, they had fun finding as many Devil-related songs as they could, getting even more odd looks as they rode the adrenaline and buzz from their drinks.

Eventually, they got tired of singing and returned to the bar.  
"Lucifer and Maze would've loved this!" Ella said, a wide grin lighting up her face as she waved for another drink.  
"Oh yeah, definitely!" Linda said, with a bit of a sideways glance at Chloe as she took a sip of her drink. "To absent friends." She raised her glass and the other three joined her, echoing her toast.

A little later Ella dragged Charlotte away from the bar to dance, and Chloe was left alone with Linda.  
"How are you doing Chloe?" Linda asked, a hint of her therapist voice creeping into the question.  
"I'm doing ok. It's really nice seeing Dad again, and there's a spot I've found with the most amazing view." she replied, voice trailing off a bit as Linda gave her a look. "It's just..."  
"Just what Chloe?"  
"I miss him. A lot. I mean, I know this is Heaven and I should be happy here, there's nothing wrong with anything here, but I want my husband and I'm never going to get to see him again." she said, as Linda sat listening patiently as she poured her heart out.  
"He went back to Hell, so I can't even look in on him..."  
"That doesn't sound like here is much like Heaven for you. Have you asked any of the angels if they can do anything?"  
"Raphael said that they don’t have the power, and I think Gabriel’s trying to find other ways of making me happy. Michael’s just a dick. He won't help."  
"Well, if you ever want to talk, come find me anytime. I'm sure the same applies for Ella and Charlotte."  
"Thanks Linda. This is exactly what the Tribe is for." she smiled at her and finished her drink before dragging Linda along to join Ella and Charlotte on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Exams aren't quite over, so the next chapter may be up next week, or in a couple of weeks.


	5. Confrontations and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has run out of ideas, but luckily his eldest brother is willing to do what he should have done in the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, real life got in the way again. But on the plus side, exams are over and I got to meet Aimee Garcia (!!! It was awesome and she's such a nice person!).
> 
> Much thanks to my beta reader Hannah.

Gabriel was sat on the roof of the barracks trying to think of anything else he could reasonably do when there was a whoosh of displaced air as one of his siblings landed behind him.  
"Hello Gabriel. What's bothering you?" the rich, deep voice of his eldest brother cut through the silence as Amenadiel sat down next to him.  
"Who said anything was bothering me, brother?"  
"You always come and sit up here on your own when you need to think. So, what's up?"  
Gabriel sighed, before he turned to face his brother.  
"There's an unhappy soul in Heaven Menny. I've been trying to find things to make her happy, but nothing works for more than a couple of weeks."  
"What's this soul's name? I may be able to help."  
"I doubt you can help. None of us have the power to grant what she desires. Her name is Chloe Decker."  
"And she wants Luci. Have you talked to Father? He has the power." Amenadiel asked, knowing that nothing short of Chloe and Lucifer being reunited would make her truly happy.  
"I don't want to risk Father's wrath."   
"I'll talk to him Gabe. I know Chloe, and I believe He is the only one who will be able to truly allow her to be happy."  
"Thank you Menny." Gabriel replied, a little relieved that Amenadiel had taken this on. He decided to stay up on the roof for a little while as Amenadiel took off, beating his dark grey wings and heading towards the very top level of the Silver City and the temple.

\-----------------*-----------------

Amendiel landed at the bottom of the steps to his Father's temple, folding his wings to rest gently against his back as he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he nodded at the pair of angels stood either side of the archway before walking in to a light and airy hall. White marble pillars held up the roof, evenly spaced down the sides of the hall and seeming to glow gently from within. He walked quietly to the middle before genuflecting and bowing his head in front of his Father's light that filled the end of the hall.  
"May I speak with you Father?" he asked, looking up at the light.  
"What is troubling you, my son?" He asked, voice reverberating through the space and Amenadiel could feel the power of it in his bones.  
"It has come to my attention that there is an unhappy soul in Heaven Father. Gabriel and Raphael have done their best to rectify the situation, but none of us have enough power to grant her what she needs to be truly happy."  
"Do you know what she requires?"  
"I do, Father, but I believe it more prudent for her to make her request directly to you. Then she may explain her request and the reasons behind it."  
God was silent for a few moments, long enough that Amenadiel started to wonder whether he had made the right decision.  
"Very well Amenadiel. Bring her to me, and I will speak with her."  
"Thank you Father." Amenadiel said, bowing his head once again before getting up and heading out of the temple.

\-----------------*-----------------

Chloe was sat at the viewpoint again when Amenadiel found her. He landed a little way behind her, folding his wings away before walking over to sit next to her.  
"Hello Chloe. It's good to see you again."  
"Amenadiel! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you doing?" she asked, smiling at the dark-skinned angel.  
"I’m alright. I’ve been kept busy running errands for Father, but I’m back here for a while now. I spoke to Gabe earlier, and he said that you were feeling a bit melancholic about being separated from Luci."  
"Yeah… Gabriel’s been really sweet and I appreciate his efforts, and it’s not that I don’t like it here, just… I miss him Amenadiel. I can’t see him now he’s gone back to Hell, and every time he goes to visit Trixie and John he seems so lonely." she said, and he could hear the longing in her voice.  
"I know that he misses you greatly, and I am truly sorry that I do not have the power to do anything about it, however word has reached Father, and He would like to speak with you. He has the power to grant what you want."  
"Your Father wants to talk to me?!" she asked, looking confused at the idea.  
"I have instructions to bring you to Him. He is the only one who has the power to allow you to see Luci again.   
"W-when does He want to see me?" Chloe asked, still reeling a little from being told that  _God_  wanted to see  _her_.   
"As soon as you are ready. I will take you when you want to go." Amenadiel said, seeing that she was a little overwhelmed, and willing to just sit until she was ready.   
"I just need a moment."  
"That’s ok. Take as long as you want."

They sat together few a few moments more before Chloe stood up.   
"Are you ready to go Chloe?" Amenadiel asked, and she nodded.   
"Is it ok if I carry you bridal style? It’s not a long flight." Chloe nodded again, and Amenadiel picked her up and took off. It had been a while since she had flown, Lucifer having decided when she reached 85 that he wasn’t going to take her anymore, except for a few low flights on special occasions, citing her age as his reason. Most of the time when she flew with him, they used a skydiving harness so he could fly freely and not worry about dropping her, and she could experience what it was really like to fly.

As Amenadiel had said, it was only a short flight and they soon landed on the temple steps. He waited while Chloe smoothed her clothes and made herself presentable before leading her past the guards and into the hall. He stopped just as they stepped through the door, urging Chloe to continue in with an encouraging smile.

When she walked in, a man with unruly black and grey curls and a greying beard was waiting in the middle of the hall. He was dressed in a white toga trimmed in gold and seemed to glow gently from somewhere inside.   
"Hello Chloe Decker. My son tells me that you are unhappy here." He said. On the surface, his accent seemed to be a lot like Lucifer's, but she could hear bits of other accents, both ancient and modern lurking underneath, and a steady thrum of power weaving through it all.  
"Umm, I'm not exactly unhappy, I just miss my husband." she said, feeling a little nervous talking to God. He thought for a moment before speaking.  
"Daniel Espinoza is here, is he not?"  
"Yes, but it's not him I'm missing. I miss my second husband, the one I was married to when I died, and I can't see him anymore."  
God looked slightly confused, and she realised that despite the Almighty's all-knowing reputation he really didn't know what she was talking about.  
"Do I really have to spell it out for You? I thought You were supposed to be omniscient! My husband is Lucifer Morningstar, Your son. He went back to Hell, and I can't see him anymore. I would've thought that You would pay more attention, considering You were apparently responsible for me being born in the first place." she said, beginning to get exasperated with Him.  
"Did you not know that once your lifetime was over, you would be unable to see him any longer?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't stop me loving him! Love doesn't work like that! Or was I just there to punish him further? Because he has done nothing to deserve that. Throwing him into Hell was excessive enough!"  
"Are you questioning my judgement?" He asked, and Chloe saw a flash of the anger she had come to know from Lucifer, but didn't feel at all afraid.

"I agree that there should have been consequences for him starting a rebellion but having his twin break him and toss him to burn in hell was excessive! Do You have any idea how much  _damage_  that did to him? It took me  _years_  to get him to understand that I wasn't going to leave him just because we'd had a minor fight, and when I was annoyed at him for rushing into a dangerous situation I wasn't shouting because I was angry, I was shouting because I actually cared if he got hurt."   
God opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe fixed him with a Mom Glare and his mouth snapped shut.o  
"You don't get to say anything. For the longest time he didn't believe he was worth any positive attention, and from what Linda and I could tell that started before his Fall. He thought he was a monster! For the appearance and job forced on him by You! And then he was constantly afraid that everything good that happened to him was just another way for You to manipulate him. And now he's alone in Hell, knowing there's a soul out there who loves all of him, but we'll never see each other again."   
At some point during this rant God had taken a detailed interest in the marble floor, looking like a child being told off as Chloe let herself say everything she wanted to, and bring up quite a few things Lucifer would want to say to his Father too.  
"What was with Uriel threatening to kill me too? I mean, I have no idea if that was actually something You ordered, but You could have stopped him! Also, what have I done to deserve being separated from Lucifer for eternity? As I understand it, my being a miracle - which was entirely You - practically guaranteed I'd end up here, even though this is looking to become more like my Hell without him."

God stood for a moment clearly unused to having anyone stand up to Him, especially a mortal soul, before He spoke again.  
"What would you like me to do?"  
"I want to be allowed to live with Lucifer for eternity, but I still want to be able to visit my family here."  
He considered her request for a moment before sighing.  
"Very well, but you are forbidden from accompanying him when he visits the mortal plane, and he is responsible for your safety while you are in Hell."  
"Thank you."  
"Amenadiel will take you when you have said your goodbyes. He will explain how to contact him when you want to return."  
Chloe nodded, smiling widely at the thought that it would not be long before she was reunited with Lucifer, before walking out of the temple and getting Amenadiel to fly her back down to the city.

Once he had dropped her off, Amenadiel told Chloe he would be waiting at the viewpoint to take her to Hell, and she made her way around the city to say goodbye to her friends. Ella, Linda and Charlotte were all glad that she was going to be able to be with Lucifer, and she would still be able to see them as well. Dan was glad as well, and wanted her to pass on his thanks for the advice that he is sure is the reason he's in Heaven. Her parents were both a little sad to see her go, but ultimately wanted her to be happy, and let her go with a hug and a promise to return.

As he had said, Amenadiel was waiting for her looking out over the cosmos.   
"Are you ready to go Chloe?"  
"I'm ready. Thank you Amenadiel." she replied, letting him pick her up again as he unfurled his wings.  
"You may want to close your eyes. Crossing planes can be unpleasant for mortal souls to see."

She did as he asked, and felt his arms tighten around her before there was a rush of pressure and wind as he took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The final chapter should be up next week, I've already written a lot of it. Feedback is always appreciated!


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all Gabriel's efforts, and her chat with God Himself, Chloe is finally on her way to see Lucifer again.

They landed just outside the palace in the centre of Hell. It was a dark and ominous structure, stretching up out of the labyrinthine corridors below. Despite Lucifer’s description of his former domain, she was still surprised at the lack of flames and the unnatural silence. Amenadiel walked with her to just inside the doors before he stopped.  
"I'm not going to come any further Chloe. When you want to visit the Silver City again, just pray to me and I will take you." he said, and paused for a moment just smiling at her.  
"I am truly happy for you and Luci. I'm glad you persuaded Father to let you be together, neither of you deserve anything bad."  
"Thank you Amenadiel. For everything." she said, smiling back at him before turning to walk into the palace.

She had walked a little way in before she heard a piano playing. It was faint, barely audible even in the silence of Hell, getting louder as she walked further inside. After a little while, she recognised it as the bassline to Heart and Soul and her smile got wider as she sped up towards the source.

Soon enough she came to what she believed must be Lucifer's private chambers, the sound of the piano just on the other side of the door. Chloe gently pushed open the door, not really wanting to interrupt his playing, and found that the other side was a near-perfect replica of the penthouse above Lux, the only real difference being the view from the balcony. Lucifer was sat playing the piano, barefoot with his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair loose and curling like he hardly ever let it do on Earth. There was space on the stool next to him where she had sat so many times, and as she took up her familiar place she was surprised he didn't look over. His head was tilted slightly back as he sat with his eyes closed, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he hummed the tune, but she could still see the sadness around his eyes, and wondered how many nights he'd spent like this, alone with his piano and his memories.

After a few moments sitting watching him, Chloe started picking out her part of the duet, watching him with a smile as he stopped humming, having realised she was playing. They continued playing for a little while longer before he turned to her, eyes wide and mouth open in a perfect o of shock when he saw her, before he tumbled backwards off the stool, hitting the stone floor with a thud.

Shocked, Chloe rushed to Lucifer's side. His eyes stayed stubbornly closed when she tried to wake him, but he seemed otherwise alright so she decided to move him to the couch. Luckily for her, she now didn't have to worry about the limitations of her physical body, so had no difficulty in laying him out on the couch, his head in her lap.

While she waited for him to wake up, she starting absentmindedly stroking her thumb over his stubbled cheek, falling easily back into the habit of providing the gentle touch and soft affection he'd been denied for so much of his existence. Soon enough he stirred, blinking confusedly up at her.  
"Chloe..?" he said, uncertainty written all over his face.  
"Hi Lucifer." she said, unable to stop the wide smile across her face at the sound of his voice.  
"No. You can't be real. This must be a cruel joke." he said, screwing his eyes shut again and shaking his head.   
"Lucifer, I am real. Aren't you pleased to see me darling?" she asked, a little confused at his reaction.  
"You shouldn't be here. You should be in Heaven, you're too good." Panic began to scrawl itself over his features as he stared up at her.  
"I asked to be here Lucifer. I persuaded your dad to let me do as I wanted."

He slowly sat up, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and gently brushing his hand over her cheek, as if he was afraid she would dissolve if he touched her too firmly, leaving him alone again.  
"See Lucifer. I'm real. And really here." she said, smiling as some of the tension left his shoulders.  
"Hang on a moment, you said you persuaded Dad? You actually got to talk to Him?"   
"Yep. And He talked back." she said, smirking a little knowing that that was a very rare occurrence.  
"How? What happened?" he looked impressed that she'd got through to Him after millennia of silence on His part.  
"I was happy enough in Heaven for a little while, watching over our kids and grandkids, and getting to spend time with my dad, but I really missed you Lucifer. I saw you go back to Hell, and that meant I wouldn't get to see you anymore. I think your siblings clocked that I wasn't quite happy, and started fussing, trying to make everything perfect, but they couldn't get me you. After a while it must have reached the big guy Himself that there was an unhappy soul in Heaven, and I was summoned to see Him. For an omniscient being He's not great at telling what's wrong with His creations. I had to properly spell out that I wasn't happy because I could never see my husband again, and once it had finally clicked that I was talking about you, the son He had cast out, I had a full on rant at Him for you."  
"You shouted at my father? Well done Detective!" he said, with a genuine grin for the first time since he returned to Hell. Chloe smiled too, only just realising how much she had missed seeing his face light up with true happiness.  
"I'm not going to lie, it felt quite good to make the creator squirm like that. He agreed to my terms when I pointed out that keeping me away from you turned Heaven into my own personal version of Hell, and as He personally caused me to be born in the first place and practically guaranteed my place in Heaven, it wouldn't be right for that to become Hell."  
"What were your terms Chloe?"  
"That I could come and live with you for eternity, but I could visit my family in Heaven any time I wanted. He banned me from going with you if you visited our kids, but I don't mind that. I wouldn't really be able to anyway without a body."  
"Oh Chloe… I love you so much darling." he said, pulling her into an embrace. His strong, warm arms around her felt like home, as he held her like he never wanted to let go ever again.  
"I've missed you so much Lucifer. I'm so glad your father let me come and live with you."  
"Me too darling. You've made eternity in Hell a little lighter for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! First multi-chapter fic finished. Thank you all for reading and thank you everyone who left kudos and commented, it never fails to make me smile when I get those emails!
> 
> As always, special thanks to my awesome beta reader Hannah! Feedback is always welcome. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll post the rest of this with a semi-regular update schedule, I have more written but am still a little way off the end. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
